Question Time 2
by Izzle Heronstern
Summary: So here we are, back again. Question Time. More ducks, more Jace and definitely more Magnus! Except this time, there is a huge plot twist. More drama, more laughs and more SPARKLES!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello. It's me. I was wondering if after all these months you'd like to read. To start over. All again. I know that time's gone by so slowly and I've been a bit slow, I'm sorry. Hello. Can you read me? I'm in my room writing another fanfic about TMI, when I'm supposed to, be doing homework, but I could not do. It. Man, that didn't go with the song at all.**

 **Lula: Oh well done. You ruined the song now!**

 **Me: What are you doing here?**

 **Lula: Shut up, Izzle, the readers are watching!**

 **Me: First, you make it sound like we're in a horror movie. Second, did you love my version of Adele? Third, I thought I sorted this whole thing out last time with Magnus about not talking to the audience. Only I can do that.**

 **Lula: Right. You should probably make an introduction to this whole thing.**

 **Me: Oh yeah! (I look at the audience) Hello all you people out there supposed to be doing more with your lives but instead reading fanfiction! I hope you are all well. My name is Izzle Heronstern and, yes, I am back!**

 **Lula: Woo.**

 **Me: You may not know this person right here, but this is my bezzie mate Lula! She helped me write the first one and she kept on complaining so I'm putting her in. Anyway, this is my sequel to Question Time. You had your choice and you all decided and the votes are in and all that crap.**

 **Lula: Very subtle.**

 **Me: Don't worry guys, we're kicking her out soon. Anyway, as you can probably tell by the title, you guys voted for Magnus' favourite and-**

 **Magnus walks in wearing rainbow coloured trousers and a sparkly jacket: Are you saying what I think you're saying?**

 **Me: Probably.**

 **Magnus: I'm going to be Lord Sugar!?**

 **Me: Maybe.**

 **Magnus: Alec! I have wonderful news!**

 **Alec walks in with his hoodie and jeans on, looking a bit depressed, but that's normal: Yes? What is it Magnus? Wait, this is—oh by the Angel, I thought we were done here! _Magnus, why are we back here?_**

 **Me: Well, that's a bit rude-**

 **Alec: I don't care. I want to get on with my life and be a Shadowhunter, instead of coming onto this stupid game show and answering idiotic questions.**

 **Lula: He's a keeper.**

 **Magnus: But Alec, Izzle just said that we might be doing The Apprentice!**

 **Alec: No.**

 **Magnus: Alexander-**

 **Lula: Ooh, he said Alexander!**

 **Me: He does that. Get on with it.**

 **Alec: No, absolutely not. We are not taking part this time. Come on.**

 **Alec leaves the show, dragging Magnus by his sparkly top. I look at Lula: Well, that went well.**

 **Lula: Does this mean the show's over before the first chapter even got underway?**

 **Me: Um, I hope not. Well, I guess this means we're doing Question Time again. But, I don't want to make Alec angry...**

 **Lula: Oh, don't worry. He'll have to be on it, because you're the writer and he does what you tell him to, right?**

 **Me: Yeah, I suppose. But I mean, after the Christmas episode and the turkey and all that-**

 **Lula: You had a Christmas episode?**

 **Me: Did you miss it? Will and Jace were singing Mariah Carey and Simon was baking with Izzy.**

 **Lula: When—when did this happen?**

 **Me: It was in the last episode! Did you miss it or something?**

 **Lula: Looks like it. I was busy fangirling over Peter Pan in Once Upon A Time.**

 **Me: Ugh, what is wrong with you? He is evil.**

 **Lula: But hot.**

 **Me: Well, yeah, but don't you think he's like-**

 **Jace: Um, guys, this is The Mortal Instruments. Not Once Upon A Time.**

 **Clary: Yeah. You're supposed to be fangirling over Jace or Will or at the very least, Sebastian.**

 **Me: We don't have Sebastian in the fanfic.**

 **Lula: WHAT?**

 **Me: Yeah. We replaced him.**

 **Clary: Who with?**

 **Raphael: Hello all.**

 **Clary: Really?**

 **Magnus: I feel as if you're just bringing everyone back from the dead.**

 **Me: I AM!**

 **Julian: Well, not me.**

 **Lula: OMG IT'S JULIAN!**

 **Emma: Whoa, stop fangirling over my bo—parabatai. Yeah, that's what I meant.**

 **Julian: What were you going to say?**

 **Lula: She was about to say boy-**

 **Me: WE CAN'T HAVE THIS KIND OF TENTION SO EARLY ON!**

 **Alec: They're parabatai. Get over it.**

 **Isabelle: Yeah. He's probably going to end up with Christina.**

 **Julian: What?**

 **Emma: No he isn't.**

 **Simon: Can we just get on with this?**

 **Me: Yes, we can. So, as Magnus is off sulking in a corner-**

 **Magnus: It's called moping!**

 **Me: Whatever. It's safe to say that it's Question Time again. Because the readers thought my writing was awesome.**

 **Simon: This is on a fanfiction website, right?**

 **Me: Yeah...**

 **Simon: Why are you writing a quiz show? Why aren't you writing an actual story that's a couple thousand words long?**

 **Me:...My Christmas episode was pretty long...**

 **Clary: Yeah, but maybe you should make your chapters really long so it seems like a story. With a lot of romantic tension.**

 **Lula: She's got that covered. She's got Jemma.**

 **Me: And Clace.**

 **Lula: And Sizzy.**

 **Me: And Malec.**

 **Raphael: Um, I feel as if I shouldn't be here right now-**

 **Me: But I needed a new character!**

 **Raphael: Use the other downworlders. The werewolves. Leave us out of this.**

 **Isabelle: Where _are_ Jordan and Maia and Bat?**

 **Me: I told them that after the Christmas episode, they couldn't come back until, like, Valentine's Day.**

 **Lula: There's going to be...a VALENTINE EPISODE?**

 **Me: Yep.**

 **Jace: Wait, with actual Valentine in it?**

 **Me: Maybe.**

 **Clary: Anyway, I do agree with Simon how you should make this a lot longer. It's more fun that way.**

 **Me: OK, fine. I guess this is a New Years one so maybe I could make it longer because of that-**

 **Magnus: Definitely. And give me longer sentences. I deserve better than this. I AM THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN-**

 **Me: Yeah, yeah, whatever.**

 **Isabelle: Um, this is the part where you say, "Yes Magnus, you can have longer sentences!"**

 **Me: You _want_ me to give him a page long essay? Fine. Go ahead Magnus. **

**Magnus: Finally! Well, firstly, I would just like to make a small complaint about the working conditions here-**

 **Me: You're not even working-**

 **Magnus: You said you would give me longer sentences. Anyway, continuing onwards, the dressing rooms. Ugh, the dressing rooms. They are utterly appalling. I stay in there, for what, two minutes every day and I just can't. It disgusts me. There is only one bed. _Only one bed._ There is no buffet. There is absolutely nothing in there that draws me in, that says to me, "Hey Magnus, come hang with us!" Do I get that? No, I do not. Third: I would like to change curfew from 10 in the evening to 3 in the morning. I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and I have many things to attend to. Also, I am at least 5000 years your senior, so you have to obey me really. **

**Silence.**

 **Me: Anything else you'd like to add?**

 **Magnus: Actually yes! I would like to hire a private band and also a yak.**

 **Lula: A what?**

 **Magnus: A yak.**

 **Me: Why do you need a private band?**

 **Magnus: You don't rule my life. I don't need to tell you anything.**

 **Clary: So is this the episode where Magnus turns into a teenage girl instead of Jace or Will?**

 **Jace: I wasn't a teenage girl. I was just...trying different things in life.**

 **Silence.**

 **Will: That sounds very wrong.**

 **Tessa: Yes. Let's move on, OK?**

 **Me: Right. Shall we have Clary and Jace making us tea?**

 **Isabelle: Why not me?**

 **Simon: Izzy, we love you, but your cooking is terrible.**

 **Isabelle: It's not that bad, is it?**

 **Simon: Izzy, you've nearly killed me twice.**

 **Isabelle: Only once!**

 **Simon: Have you forgotten...the spaghetti incident?**

 **Lula: What's the spaghetti incident?**

 **Me: I think it's time for you all to know, about the spaghetti incident.**

 **Jace: I've already heard about it. It's not that bad.**

 **Simon: IT WAS VERY BAD.**

 **Me: Well, I guess I've found my next chapter then.**

 **Lula: Oh OK.**

 **Me: Sit back everyone. As I tell you about what happened.**

 **Jace: WAIT!**

 **Me: What?**

 **Clary: We've got the tea.**

 **Me: Oh thanks.**

 **Clary and Jace hand out the tea and sit on the floor.**

 **Magnus: Circle time everybody!**

 **Alec: Oh by the angel.**

 **Me: Let's begin...**

* * *

 **And there you go! Question Time 2 has begun! Sorry for the super long wait, but here I am. Please review and welcome back to the fun...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-The Spaghetti Incident**

 **Simon knew it would happen one day. He had just hoped it would be at a time when he could run away really quickly and not be at a time when there was absolutely no way he could escape. Clary had run away with Jace on a 'shopping trip' for weapons and stuff, while Alec had left a while ago with a mumble and something about visiting the clave. Yeah right. Simon knew they were all wimps, but then again, he was contemplating escape already.**

 **Isabelle in an apron was quite a cute sight until you realised she was actually going to cook a meal for everyone who turned up. So, Simon. If Izzy had not been a Shadowhunter, he would have tried to persuade her with every fibre of his being that she should not cook. Especially not something as delicious as spaghetti and lasagne. Even Church had abandoned the kitchen! This was not going to go well. But, of course he couldn't say anything because she was Isabelle Lightwood. And Simon didn't exactly have a death wish.**

" **So, do you think this needs more salt, or more pepper?" Izzy asked him and he snapped back to the present. She was looming over a bowl of spaghetti that was boiling over and she had a little rune on her hand to make the whole thing go quicker. He wished he hadn't been at the Institute. Why did he ever turn down the chance to go listen to Eric's poetry? Oh that's right; Eric's poetry was crap. And also painful. Izzy stared at him for a little, rolling her eyes when he didn't respond. He thought back to when he had first met her when she had been attempting to cook and Jace had told everyone to abandon the kitchen in favour of Chinese. Sadly, he had been right.**

" **Um...uh..." he stuttered finally regaining the power of speech, knowing he would have to taste it. Why did he have to have heightened senses? The spoon filled with normal spaghetti filled with doom came closer towards him. He gulped. This was his duty as a boyfriend to taste her spaghetti. He could do this. It came closer. Slow motion came into the equation. She just looked at him as he stuttered, annoyed as he finally found his words. "Sure, I'll taste it!" He slapped himself mentally; why did he have to sound so perky in the face of death?**

 **Simon took the spoon and looked at it distrustfully. It** _ **looked**_ **alright! But, it was what was inside that mattered. He could imagine Clary laughing at him right now. He could imagine Raphael looking at him with disdain, telling him he could have been at the Hotel Dumort by now and not have to deal with stuff like this. But, he shoved those voices to the back of his brain, as they wouldn't exactly help him get out of this mess. Nothing could help him now.**

 **Before he could think up any more stupid thoughts and make Izzy even more angry, he shoved the spaghetti in his mouth. And immediately nearly passed out. Had her cooking got even worse? Was that even possible? Unfortunately for him, his vampire mojo meant he didn't pass out and instead smiled shakily at Isabelle. "Well? What does it need? Is it good? Do I need to add anything more?" she asked, smiling a little. He thought for a minute and prepared himself for execution.**

" **Maybe...add a bit more of anything in here you can get your hands on? Perhaps some fast food instead?"**

" **Simon!"**

 **Back to the present.**

 **Jace:...Yeah, it's not as bad as everyone thought.**

 **Simon: You guys didn't nearly die!  
**

 **Isabelle: You didn't die Simon.**

 **Simon: Nearly!**

 **Clary: Why don't you write some more stories, Izzle?**

 **Me: Oh, I have. It just isn't as great as this.**

 **Tessa: Aww, that's probably not true.**

 **Will: Probably.**

 **Magnus: It probably is as bad as you said it is.**

 **Alec: Magnus!**

 **Magnus: What?**

 **Raphael: I'm sure they're fine. Anyway, we don't care about your stories. We care about this story right now.**

 **Lula: Well, that's a bit insulting isn't it?**

 **Julian: Hey did we miss anything?**

 **Me: Where were you?**

 **Emma: We were bored and then Julian got a text from Ty about something happening to Tavvy—**

 **Julian: It's OK though, they didn't get hurt it's just—**

 **Emma: He gets slightly paranoid that they'll die while we're gone.**

 **Lula: Why don't we just get them on the show—**

 **Julian: I refuse to let my family make a fool of themselves on a TV show.**

 **Emma: I think Ty would enjoy it.**

 **Julian: He probably would.**

 **Lula to Me: Isn't it awesome how they finish each other's sentences?**

 **Me: Yeah, awesome and all that—**

 **Emma: And Lady Midnight is out now so it's all good.**

 **Me: You know what I want?**

 **Magnus: What?**

 **Me: I want a show with the Lady Midnight characters. I mean, I dedicated more than twenty chapters to you guys. I think it's their turn.**

 **Jace: …so?**

 **Me: So, you guys have gotta leave. We're going to talk to the others.**

 **Lula: How do you think Mark is going to do?**

 **Julian: Mark can't even speak properly, how is he going to be on national television?**

 **Raphael: I would not call this 'National Television', more like an insignificant story that won't affect anything.**

 **Silence.**

 **Me: Um…thanks for that Raphael.**

 **Raphael smirks: You're most welcome**

 **Me: I'm not sure whether anyone actually cares about this show anymore**

 **All: Why's that then?**

 **Me: Cause I've been gone for over a year. I missed the Valentine episode and the summer episode too.**

 **Jace: Wow, Izzle, you're such a jerk.**

 **Me: I know Jace, I know I am.**

 **Magnus: It's OK. We're all just figments of your imagination anyway.**

 **Silence.**

 **Me: Whoa, OK, that was a bit deep there Magnus. None of us needed that.**

 **Simon:...Well, I thought the spaghetti was funny.**

 **Izzy: We know, Si.**

 **Clary: Well, if you have any more of those stories you should tell more of them!**

 **Me: Ooh, I have this great one with a fridge!**

 **Alec: Oh great, this is the worst one you could have thought of, of course.**

 **Emma: Is she better now?**

 **Lula: I think so, she's telling Magnus about how funny it is to be able to tell him what to do.**

 **Julian: She's OK.**

 **Will: Can we get on with this now? I've been put on hiatus for over a year!**

 **Tessa: Imagine that. A year without Will talking.**

 **Lula: She's talked about him anyway.**

 **Me: You bet I have!**

 **Jem: I was enjoying the break actually.**

 **Me: I'm going to tell the story now.**

 **'Cue glorious ad break'**

* * *

 **Hey guys, it's been a year, um where have I gone? I had a really long date with my mortal enemy Revison and I'm so sorry and please don't hurt me! Maybe I'm back and I hope so but for now, here's this and I might just put the fridge story down for a laugh,**

Humbly sorry, Izzle


End file.
